


Like father, like daughter

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Like father, like daughter (with godfather Sonny) [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Godfather Sonny, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: The lives of Bravo team had been permanently changed the day they met Josephine ‘Josie’ Spencer. They had spent nine months hoping she would take more after her mother. They already had to cope with her father on missions and deployments, they weren’t sure that their collective hearts would be able to cope with two stubborn Spencer’s stateside. Well. Their collective prayer went unanswered. One Josie Spencer was just like her father.Bravo reflect on the different ways in which Clay and his daughter are alike.
Relationships: Background Clay Spenser/Original Female Character, Clay Spenser & Bravo Team, Sonny Quinn & Clay Spenser
Series: Like father, like daughter (with godfather Sonny) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782046
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Like father, like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever SEAL Team story so hopefully this goes alright. I am not in the military and I’m British so I avoided writing a mission/deployment story, as I don’t really understand the terms they use on the show, even though I do have some ideas bouncing around, I might get around to writing those at some point. I’m not sure. However, I love reading fics where the team is worried about Clay and I just thought what would Bravo be like if Clay had a daughter? And so, this fic was born. I hope you enjoy!

The lives of Bravo team had been permanently changed the day they met Josephine ‘Josie’ Spencer. They had spent nine months hoping she would take more after her mother. They already had to cope with her father on missions and deployments, they weren’t sure that their collective hearts would be able to cope with two stubborn Spencer’s stateside. Well. Their collective prayer went unanswered. One Josie Spencer was just like her father.

Watching baby Josie grow into a toddler and then a small child, Bravo watched as her dark baby hair faded into a dark blonde, like her father’s. Josie’s hair also had a slight curl to it that Clay promised when the day came that she tried to style it a certain way, she would curse him for her thick, wavy hair.

Josie’s eyes, down to their colour, were all Clay. The stubborn glint that appeared in toddler Josie’s eyes, set all of Bravo on edge. It left them waiting in a panicked state, wondering what baby Spencer was going to do to get herself into trouble. And just like her father, what would they have to do to save her and ensure the newest member of the family was unharmed.

While Josie being a spitting image of Clay was panic inducing, it also meant all of Bravo was smitten and ready and waiting in the wings should she ever need them as back-up.

* * *

* * *

It was at a team and family barbeque on the beach when Jason was left to face-off against a stubborn Josie alone. She was three years old and was trying to make her own way down to the sea. It was easy for Jason to keep stepping in her way, effectively blocking Josie’s route to the sea.

After the seventh time Jason had blocked her route, Josie crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at Jason. “Uncle Jase. Move,” stated Josie.

“Nuh uh Joise, bad move going to the sea. You could be swept away and get lost,” responded Jason calmly, with his own arms crossed.

Josie frowned, “I won’t be lost. Mermaids will help.”

Jason rolled his eyes heavenward. This kid. It was her way or the highway, just like a certain someone Jason knew, who also happened to be biologically related to Josie.

That was Jason’s mistake, just the moment it took to roll his eyes, Josie was darting around his legs and making a break for it as fast as her little legs could carry her. Fortunately for Jason she hadn’t gotten too far away. So, he easily turned and scooped up the escaping baby Spencer.

“Noooo!” wailed Josie, as she flung her legs around in an attempt to escape Jason’s hold on her. No fear of the potential six-foot drop if she did escape.

At the sound of Josie’s wail, Sonny quickly appeared in front of Jason, causing Jason to stop.

“What are you doing to my goddaughter there Jase?” questioned Sonny with a slight frown on his face. Sonny tilted his head slightly as Josie wriggled causing her head to be hanging over Jason’s arm. It was only Jason’s hold that prevented her from hitting the sand head first. Jason had to fling his head to the side to avoid getting a small foot to the face.

“Uncle Jase stopped me seeing mermaids!” complained Josie, both men looked down at her.

Sonny looked back up, “Not cool boss man.”

“Oh sorry, that I wanted to prevent Josie being swept out to sea,” retorted Jason with another roll of his eyes.

Sonny grinned and then crouched down so he was eye level with Josie, who was still hanging upside down. “However, Josie-Jo. Your Uncle Jason has a point. See, we don’t want to lose you.”

“But the mermaids!”

“I know, mermaids are cool, but we want you to be safe,” at this Sonny easily transferred Josie into his arms and then lifted her onto his shoulders. He then stated to walk back up the beach towards the others with Josie’s hands resting on his head. “Besides, I came to get you ‘cause the hotdogs are ready.”

“Hotdogs!” screeched Josie in excitement. “Faster Uncle Sonny! Before daddy eats them all!”

“Your wish is my command little lady,” replied Sonny, he slightly tightened his hold on Josie’s legs before he started to run the rest of the way.

Jason shook his head with a smile. He often wondered how Evelyn coped feeding both Clay and Josie. He was just glad he wasn’t the one paying the food bills for that household.

* * *

The team and their families all gathered at a local park, making the most of a warm (but not too hot) summer’s day. Ray was stood watching Clay and Josie chase each other, it was a sight Ray would never get fed up of watching. Considering everything Clay had been through before he met Evelyn, it was joyful watching Clay play with his four-year-old daughter.

As Ray was watching, he saw Clay come to a stop and stiffen. His posture alerted Ray to a potential threat and he jogged over to stand just behind Clay. Only to watch as Ash Spencer ambled his way over. Ash’s appearance brought the rest of Bravo and Evelyn over. Clay never said much about his life growing up, but the way he stepped in front of Josie, effectively blocking her from Ash’s view did not paint a good picture. It also lessened Ray’s opinion of Ash even lower, well into negative double digits.

Ash came to a stop and rested his hands in his pockets, in such a relaxed manner it set Ray’s teeth on edge. Couldn’t Ash tell he wasn’t welcomed by the group?

“What do you want Ash?” demanded Clay,

“Well I thought after four years, it was about time I got to meet my granddaughter,” responded Ash, his gaze flickered down, in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Josie. No. Just no way was Ray going to let _that_ happen.

Clay shook his head, “Not happening. I don’t want you _anywhere_ near her.”

Ray clenched his hands into fists as Ash ignored Clay and knelt down so he was eye level with Josie. From the corner of his eye he watched as Trent had to physically hold Sonny back.

“You want to meet your own grandfather, don’t you honey?” asked Ash in a fake sweet voice.

Josie peeked around Clay’s legs, her glaze filtered up and down Ash before she crossed her arms and said, “Nope.”

Ash recoiled in shock, while Ray heard Sonny try to contain his laughter.

Evelyn stepped forward; she rested a hand on Clay’s arm while she looked down at Josie. “Sweetheart you need to be polite,” said Evelyn. However, the look on her face suggested she didn’t want to be polite to Ash. Ray also didn’t miss Evelyn avoiding using Josie’s name in front of Ash.

Josie looked up at her mother, “I know, but to _nice_ people,” she then pointed at Ash, “And he isn’t nice.”

Ray coughed into his hand to cover up his laughter, Clay and Evelyn bit their lips in an effort to stop laughing. Ash swiftly stood up and glared at Clay and Evelyn. Ray quickly picked Josie up and started walking away, he had to grab hold of Sonny’s arm to pull him back. “Let Clay handle it,” stated Ray as he pulled Sonny back.

Ray looked at Josie, “How did you know that man wasn’t nice?”

Josie shrugged, “Daddy smiles at everyone, but he didn’t smile at that man. So, he must be mean.”

Sonny barked a laugh, “Josie-Jo has her daddy’s instincts.” He ruffled Josie’s hair before a serious look appeared on his face as he walked over towards Clay and Evelyn. He stood behind them and glared at Ash. “You come near these three again and I will break your face. Clear?”

Ash glared in response, but he did turn to leave.

Clay’s shoulders dropped in relief, Sonny pulled Clay into a hug and patted him on the shoulder. Ray smiled, another thing Clay and Josie had in common was that they both brought out the protective mamma bear in Sonny.

* * *

When Josie was twelve, the team was at the Spencer house. Clay was now Bravo One, since Jason, Ray and Cerberus had retired from active duty, but they were all a fixture at team events. Josie was busy climbing the tree in the Spencer backyard while the wives chatted and the guys brought up past embarrassing moments from missions. When the peace was suddenly shattered by a crack.

All heads spun around to see a branch hit the grass, while Josie came hurtling down after the branch. Clay was up and running, Sonny a close second behind him. However, it was impossible for either of them to be fast enough to catch Josie. She hadn’t been far off the ground, always sticking to the lowest branch of the tree which was just under five foot off the ground.

Josie hit the ground and almost immediately stood up. Well, from Trent’s perspective it was more of a wobble, but he gave the kid credit, not many people would be upright that quickly. But then it became clear whose daughter she was. Josie was unable to stand on her left leg, but she hobbled forward calling out “I’m okay!” in a manner just like her father.

Clay and Sonny reached her and held out their hands, showing how unsure they were in how to proceed. Trent step forward, “Sit down before you fall down. Again.”

Josie rolled her eyes and went to sit on the grass, but was stopped when Clay swept her up into his arms and he carried her over to the seating area next to the house, with Sonny hovering close to his side. Once Josie had been gently sat in a chair, Trent knelt down at her feet and started to manipulate her left ankle.

“Well, looks like you’ve dislocated your ankle Josie,” commented Trent. To everyone’s surprise, Josie took the news with a quiet “oh”. Clay on the other hand. _Freaked_. He somehow convinced himself that it was his fault that the branch broke.

Cerberus began comforting Josie with some swift licks to her hands and a good nuzzle against her arm. Josie was smiling and sighed, “Welp, I’m going to the hospital then.”

Sonny was left to calm Clay down and inform him that he was _not_ to blame for the branch breaking. “No this does not equal child neglect.”

“Yes, you are still a good dad.”

At the news of another trip to the hospital, Evelyn just sighed and muttered to Naima, “I might as well just put a reserved sign on one of the hospital’s parking spaces. I’m usually taking Clay so often. I guess this is just something else Josie wanted to be like Clay at.”

Trent and Brock began to carry Josie to the car, they had just carefully sat her in the back with Trent sitting beside her. When Clay came careering around the house and headed for the car with a harried looking Sonny following him.

Sonny deftly pushed Clay away from the drivers’ side of the car and towards the passenger side. Brock stepped back, not wanting to get involved between Clay and his injured daughter. Sonny went to get in the driver’s seat, when Evelyn stopped by the car with her hands on her hips. “I’ll just catch a lift with Naima, then shall I?”

Clay then began worrying about how Evelyn would get to the hospital. While logistics were sorted out, Trent tapped Josie on the shoulder. “Look what you’ve caused Josie.”

Josie snorted, “I don’t know what the fuss is all about uncle Trent. It’s just my ankle.”

Trent raised his eyes heavenward, “Just like your father.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” asked Josie with a grin.

“When your injured? Yes! You Spencer’s like to down play injuries, which is not good for me,” commented Trent. Josie sniggered and leaned back against Trent’s side to watch as her uncle Sonny and her mom battled out for who would be driving her, Trent and dad to the hospital.

* * *

Josie was just one week away from getting the cast off her left ankle. Brock had volunteered to take her to the park to get her out of the house. He figured spending your summer holiday with your ankle in a cast was the worst thing to happen, especially as Josie was two weeks away from the new school year starting.

Brock sat on a bench with Cerberus lying down at his feet, he watched as Josie wandered around, using up her pent-up energy. Brock had to admit, Josie was very quick on her crutches.

He had just looked down to smile at his old friend, when Cerberus’ head picked up and began to let out a low growl. Brock looked up to see Josie facing off against a boy about her age, with a younger boy on the floor behind her.

“Let’s go Cerberus,” commented Brock. Just like her father. Josie would never stand by when there was a bully in her line of sight.

As Brock got closer, he could hear what was being said.

“This has nothing to do with you, get lost!” snapped the older boy.

“You’re a bully and I will not stand by and watch. My dad is in the Navy and taught me to _never_ let a bully win,” retorted Josie with her spine ramrod straight. Brock paused; he was near enough to step in if he was needed but he was also more than happy for Josie to take the lead.

“Yeah?” mocked the boy, “What are you going to do about it?” he scornfully looked at Josie’s crutches. 

“This,” snapped Josie. She lifted her right crutch and shoved it into the boy’s side, causing him to land heavily on the ground with a grunt. She used her crutch to help pull the younger boy to his feet. With a gentle smile she sent him on his way. Her smile then vanished into a look Brock had seen countless times on Clay’s face. It never meant anything good for the person it was directed at.

Josie thumped her crutch down on the ground inches from the boy’s face. She leaned forward as much as she could and with a deadly glare, she said in a deceptively calm voice. “I catch you being a bully again? I’ll break your face.”

With a screech the boy got to his feet and ran as fasted as he could away from Josie. Brock laughed hearing the phrase Josie picked up from Sonny when she was four. Hearing Brock laughing, Josie turned to grin at him. With the sun shinning on her dark golden hair and the wide grin as the result of a job well done, Brock thought he had never seen Josie look so much like Clay before. However, that could have been down to the crutches.

Back at the Spencer house, Brock was regaling everyone with the tale of Josie and the bully. Evelyn looked every inch the proud mother and Sonny loved the use of his phrase but berated Brock for not filming the altercation. Brock watched with a smile as Clay sat down beside his daughter and asked, “Did you kick his ass?”

“Yep! Just like you taught me to do dad,” responded Josie with her big grin.

“That’s my girl!” exclaimed Clay with his matching big grin.

* * *

Sonny never thought that he could ever feel prouder than the day he joined Bravo team. However, the day Clay asked him to be godfather of his daughter was the proudest he had ever felt.

The moment the small bundle had been placed in his arms; Sonny felt love swell up inside him. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping face. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “you don’t need to worry none, Josie-Jo, your uncle Sonny will always have your back.” Sonny had looked up at Clay and silently added to himself that he would always make sure Clay came home to his wife and daughter.

One godfather duty Sonny had not expected was convincing Clay that he was a good father. He expected the usual first-time dad jitters, but not the constant worrying Clay was prone to.

“Hey what gives Bam Bam? Josie-Jo is fine, what’s all the worrying about?” asked Sonny, one quiet evening at the Spencer house, after Evelyn took baby Josie to bed.

Clay frowned as he looked down at his hands. “I don’t want to be a terrible dad.”

Sonny sat up straight in his chair. No. Just no. Not going to go there. “Woah there Clay! You ain’t _ever_ gonna be a terrible dad. Where’s this come from?”

Clay sighed as he flopped backwards so his head was resting on the back of his chair so he was looking up at the ceiling. “My mom did her best, but Ash…well he was worse than terrible and he’s my father. So…”

Well, Sonny didn’t need his heart anyway, but it broke hearing another confirmation of the crappy childhood Clay had had at the hands of his supposed father. Sonny felt the usual fury he felt towards Ash Spencer well up, but pushed it aside as he leaned forward to poke Clay in the chest until the younger man looked at him. “He may be your biological father, but that does _not_ mean you will inherit his terrible level of being a good human being or a father.” Clay smirked at the words. Sonny continued, “And I happen to know, mainly from what you have said, your grandparents were great people and trust me when I say they raised you right. You don’t have to worry Clay. You’re gonna be a _great_ father for Josie-Jo.”

“Thanks Sonny,” smiled Clay.

Sonny gently slapped Clay’s leg, “What I’m here for Bam Bam.”

Something else Sonny was proud about was the fact that Josie made it abundantly clear when she was two that her uncle Sonny was the only one allowed to call her Josie-Jo. Jason called a greeting to her, calling her Josie-Jo. Josie’s smile dropped off her face and she shook her head saying “no”. She then ran off to greet Ray first leaving Jason stood in shocked silence at the brush off.

* * *

Sonny was fiercely protective of both Clay and Josie. When both Spencer’s were involved, his protectiveness hit another level. This had only occurred once.

While on a mission, a week before Josie’s seventh birthday, Sonny had seen a hostile point his gun at Clay. Without thinking, he had rushed Clay and pushed the younger man to the floor, taking the bullet instead. Just before losing consciousness, he had looked up at Clay’s terrified face. He tried to say it was okay, but had lost consciousness before he could.

He woke up in hospital and realised he was stateside when he found Evelyn in the chair beside his bed. She informed him that he had been unconscious for two days, but the bullet missed all his vital organs. She added Bravo were currently flying back to the states and Naima was looking after Josie.

“Clay okay?” he asked, remembering that the last time he saw his best friend was in the middle of a gun fight.

“Depends what you define as okay,” responded Evelyn, as she tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Sonny’s eyes widened in panic, “He shot?!”

Evelyn shook her head, “He’s not injured. He’s just very angry at you.” Seeing Sonny’s look of confusion, Evelyn added. “You know what he’s like when people he cares about are hurt. And I know you took that bullet for him. You got hurt protecting him, you know that’s something Clay hates more than anything. His worst fear.”

“Bam Bam should know by now that I am always making sure he makes it home in one piece for you and Josie-Jo,” breathed Sonny.

Evelyn smiled, “And while I will always thank you for that. I’ll ask you; how would you feel if Clay took a bullet for you and was airlifted back to the states?”

Sonny paused and softly admitted, “I’d kill him.”

Evelyn brushed hair from his face and said, “So just let him vent at you and move on, don’t fight him.”

Sonny nodded in agreement, “Yes Mrs Bam Bam.” He then fell back to sleep with Evelyn’s comforting presence beside him.

The next time he woke was to find Clay sat in the chair his wife had been sat in. “Hey Goldilocks,” he murmured.

Clay didn’t look him in the eye, just looked at a spot on the wall opposite his chair. “Shut up. I’m still angry at you.”

Sonny reached out with one hand and knocked it against Clay’s arm. “Hey now. I couldn’t let Josie-Jo spend her birthday visiting her dad in hospital.”

“So, she’s just going to spend it visiting her godfather instead?” Snapped Clay, finally looking Sonny in the eye. “Don’t _ever_ do that again Sonny.”

Sonny shook his head. “I can’t promise that Clay. Evelyn and Josie-Jo need you to come home. Damn straight I’m going to make sure you come home to them. Even if that means I put myself in the line of fire.”

Clay’s face crumbled and he ran a hand over his face. “Please don’t Sonny.”

“I’m sorry brother, but there is no universe in existence where I wouldn’t take your place.” Sonny rested his hand on Clay’s arm and they just sat there together in comfortable silence.

Thankfully, Sonny was released in time for Josie’s birthday. He couldn’t join in any games, but seeing Josie’s face light up at seeing him made everything worth his injury, including Clay’s anger.

At one-point Josie came up to him and leaned against his uninjured side. “Uncle Sonny.”

“What’s up Josie-Jo?” asked Sonny as he brought his arm up to cradle Josie to his side.

“I’m glad you’re better, but please don’t get hurt again. It made daddy really sad,” said Josie.

Sonny nodded, “I’ll do my best Josie-Jo. You must know I don’t like making your daddy sad.”

“I know you don’t.” Nodded Josie, “Otherwise I’d have to hurt you, and I don’t want to hurt my godfather.” With that Josie skipped over to her father and leaped into Clay’s arms to give him a big hug.

Sonny smiled. Just like her father. Both Spencer’s hated seeing anyone they cared about hurt or upset and they would always do something about it. Including threatening bodily harm to their godfathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I know by the time Josie is twelve, Cerberus most likely would have passed away. However, I couldn't bring myself to mention him passing away. I love the hair missile.
> 
> During this trying time for everyone across the world, I hope you are all doing well and are safe!
> 
> I am also on Tumblr if you want to come and chat: silvermoongirl.tumblr.com


End file.
